


[podfic] bell, book, and candle by skittidyne

by chimehours (thelyssymarie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, also gratuitous abuse of explicit language, every mythology under the sun, gratuitous abuse of foreign languages, i'm sorry for making you feel bad for the antagonists, past present and future character death, sad necromancy, so many subplots your head will spin, the really long supernatural hunter fic, witches and ghosts and psychics oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelyssymarie/pseuds/chimehours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's life consists of doing odd jobs for Kiyoko (usually herding lost ghosts into the afterlife) and being a cat dad. He's fine with this. So, of course, it can't last. It all starts with a fake luck spirit haunting an unsuspecting kid—no, it starts with a stray witch trying to summon an uncontracted demon—maybe it starts with the missing tengu eggs and the selkie thief—no, Suga knows it probably started three years ago and is just now falling down around his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] bell, book, and candle by skittidyne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> thank you to skitty for giving me permission to record this! this is my first podfic, and i'm very excited to tackle it! no promises in regards to an update schedule, but i'll do my best to get chapters out as quickly as i'm able!

Length: 51:43

Download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9n1lsc3nfcvnhba/bell+book+and+candle+-+ch1.mp3) [95MB] 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](thelyssymarie.tumblr.com)


End file.
